The Milestone
by TxBlueEyes
Summary: Eric wants to throw a surprise birthday party for Horatio. But an old enemy wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Eric sat in his hummer in the parking garage of the crime lab trying to contact the last person on his guest list. But the line just kept ringing.

_Come on, Kyle. Pick up_. He'd tried twice before and was beginning to get discouraged.

H's 55th birthday was just two weeks away and Eric felt it was worth celebrating. Everyone else on his list was coming but the celebration wouldn't be complete without H's son.

Kyle's unit was home from deployment but he was still on active duty. Eric hoped he was giving him enough notice to get a pass. When Kyle's voice mail greeting began to play, he hung up. He'd already left a message. Eric decided to try again around noon.

As he made his way towards the lab, he was met by Frank Tripp rushing out of the front door.

"Eric, do you know where H is?" The tall Texan asked in a concerned rush.

"No, why?"

"Do you remember Damon Argento? The guy who tried to kill Horatio about six years ago for sending his father to prison?"

"Yeah, I remember him. Stole H's gun out of his Hummer after H put blanks in it."

"That's the one. Broke out of jail a couple of hours ago. Warden just called. Seemed his favorite thing to brag about was getting his revenge on H."

Now Eric understood Tripp's concern. Damon Argento had been after Horatio ever since he learned H was responsible for his father's conviction as an arsonist for hire by the mob. He wouldn't stop until one of them was dead.

"Tripp, I've got an idea where H might be."

"Keep me posted."

* * *

Eric watched H from under the shade of a large oak tree near Marisol's graveside. Since it was their seventh wedding anniversary, Eric thought he would find him here. Leaning back against her headstone, H had his eyes closed. It seemed like such a private moment that Eric hated to intrude.

He was glad they picked this cemetery. Several large oak trees were scattered throughout that provided shade and cooling breezes and a place for the birds to sing their songs. The lush green landscaping always appeared immaculately tended. _Such a peaceful place_.

After several more minutes, Eric felt he could wait no longer. "H."

The sound of his voice brought a smile to H's face. "Remember how happy she looked on our wedding day." Turning to face him, H continued. "She loved those flowers you brought her."

Of course Eric remembered. It was a memory he would like to dwell on for a while. But right now, he didn't have the time. His urgency must have shown on his face because Horatio asked "What's wrong?"

"Damon Argento broke out of jail. He's after you."

"When?"

"A couple of hours ago. I don't know the details but Tripp talked to the warden. He's waiting for us back at the lab."

"Let's go."

They reached H's Hummer first.

"I'm following you back." Eric said as he headed for his Hummer.

"Be careful." H called as he opened the driver door.

But Horatio never made it inside. The force of the explosion sent him flying backwards.

* * *

_What happened?_ Lying on the pavement, Eric woke to loud ringing in his ears. Reaching a hand up to his aching forehead, he felt something wet. Blood. _Why am I bleeding? I just came to find…_

"H!"

Ignoring the nausea threatening his stomach, Eric sat up and looked around until he saw H. He was lying on the ground about three parking spaces from what was left of his Hummer. Despite the pounding in his head, Eric ran to kneel beside Horatio.

Carefully, he checked his neck for a pulse. Relieved to find it, he began checking his arms and legs. It appeared that only his left arm was broken near his wrist. But that didn't worry him as much as the fact that H was still unconscious.

"Come on, H. Wake up!" Eric pleaded as he reached for his phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"This is CSI Eric Delko. I need a bus at Our Lady of Mercy cemetery. There's been an explosion. Officer down. Hurry!"

"Please, H. Wake up."

Eric had been waiting to hear about H for about an hour when Tripp came to fill him in.

"How's H?"

"Haven't heard anything yet. I guess they're still running tests. What did you find at the scene?"

"It was a remote controlled device triggered by a cell phone. Bomb squad says only about half of the explosive detonated. Must have used something his dad had left over that was getting old."

"But how could he have had enough time to get here and plant it on H's Hummer?"

"Calleigh called the prison with that same question. Seems the warden wasn't honest about when he broke out. He was trying to hide evidence of some screw-up his office made before notifying us. Argento made his escape last night."

"That would give him more than enough time. I just hope H doesn't pay for the warden's cover-up."

"Mr Delko?" Eric turned to see the doctor coming toward him.

"Yes. How is he?"

"He's having some complications from his severe concussion. I've set his arm and I'll send him for more tests soon. I want to keep him overnight for observation."

"When can I see him?" Eric asked.

"Your questions will have to wait until morning. No one but family right now."

"But I am family, doctor. I need to see that he's okay for myself."

"Yes, I know. Seems all police officers feel they're one big family. But right now..."

"Zip it, doctor. Eric Delko is Lt Caine's brother-in-law."

Eric tried to suppress a grin. Sometimes the big Texan didn't have any tact, but he could always get his point across.

After several seconds of glaring at Tripp, the doctor finally relented. "Fine. This way."

"I'll wait here, Eric. I'll let the team know he's awake."

"Thanks, Tripp."

* * *

Walking into H's room, Eric wasn't sure what to expect but he just needed to make sure he was okay. H was lying on his back with his right arm over his eyes. His left arm was in a cast from his thumb to a couple of inches below his elbow. There were several lacerations on his face. Eric wasn't sure what the doctor meant but it looked to him like H was resting comfortably. He pulled a chair over to H's bed and sat down.

"H." Eric said quietly. "H, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Eric. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, H. Just have some ringing in my ears. But I'll be okay. What about you? The doc mentioned complications."

Sighing, H moved his right arm down beside his body. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for several seconds. Finally he said, "I can't see."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He still couldn't believe what H just told him. _Blind, H is blind_.

Apparently the additional tests the doctor wanted to run were to find out if this was a permanent condition or just temporary, caused by the concussion. He could only pray it was temporary.

Stepping out into the hallway, Eric decided to try Kyle again. Even if he had to leave another message, he didn't want Kyle hearing it on the evening news. After several rings, Kyle's voice mail picked up.

"Kyle, this is Eric again. Your dad's in the hospital, there's been uh, an accident. He's gonna be okay but they're keeping him overnight for observation. Listen, Kyle. Don't worry. I'll take care of your dad. Just please, call me when you can."

Ending the call, Eric decided to check in with Calleigh.

"Duquesne."

"He's blind, Calleigh. Doctors are keeping him overnight to run some tests, to see if it's permanent."

"Oh, Eric. That's awful. Are you okay?"

"I should've gotten to him sooner. I should've stopped Argento from planting that bomb."

"Stop it, Eric. You got to Horatio as fast as you could. This is Argento's fault, not yours. You hear me?!"

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I hear you."

"I'll call Tripp. Get him to post a guard on H's room for the night."

"Ok. I'll take him home tomorrow."

"Call me if you need me, Eric. He's gonna be okay."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Sitting out on H's balcony overlooking the ocean, Eric felt guilty. He could watch the pelicans dive for fish and the kids building sandcastles. But H couldn't. And the tests had been inconclusive, so he may never see those things again.

H hadn't said anything since the doctor delivered the news except to politely refuse Eric's offer of a cup of coffee. He knew behind H's stoic façade was a genuine concern of what life would be like if the blindness was permanent. Being a police officer gave H purpose. It always had.

Finally, Eric couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You okay, H? Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Did you call Kyle?"

"Yeah. I got his voice mail. Told him not to worry."

"His unit's on a training exercise. He wasn't sure how long they'd be gone."

_That explains why I can't get him on the phone._

"I'll try him again later. Unless you want to try now."

"No, not now. What am I gonna do, Eric? What if I can't be a cop anymore?"

Eric placed his head in his hands and sighed. _What would he do?_

"It's too soon to figure it out, H. Doc said it could be anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of weeks before we know about your vision."

"I know. But that's all I can think about. What am I gonna do?"

Eric could hear the barely controlled fear in H's voice. He was afraid too. What would he do if H wasn't at the lab anymore? There was still much he could learn from H. _Learn. _"Maybe you could teach at the academy."

"Teach? Me?"

"Why not? You've been a homicide detective, in the bomb squad, and head of the crime lab. You could teach those cadets a lot."

Eric looked at H praying the idea had given him hope. He was relieved when he saw a small smile begin to form.

"Remember the first case we worked together. How you found the murder weapon. I thought it would have floated away but you knew right where to look. I knew then you'd make a great CSI."

"H, if you can turn this tow truck driver into a CSI, you can certainly teach those cadets."

Eric's cell phone rang bringing them both back to the present.

"Delko."

"We got him."

Eric turned to H. "It's Tripp. They got Argento."

"Where?"

"Hold up at his dad's old workshop on Flagler. Thought you'd want to be there when we arrest him."

"I'm on my way."

"H, I'll be back. They got him at that old warehouse on Flagler his dad used."

"Be careful, Eric. It may be a trap."

"I will." Eric stopped and laid his hand on Horatio's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Lights flashing and siren blaring, Eric sped towards the warehouse. He was anxious to put this part of the nightmare behind them.

_Maybe we can still have the surprise party._ Without Argento to worry about, Eric hoped it would be great for H's morale. All his friends would be there. _If I can just get ahold of Kyle._

Eric's cell phone rang. "Delko."

"It was a false alarm."

"What do you mean?"

"The anonymous tip. Argento's not here."

Eric forced his Hummer into a hard u-turn that left a lot of rubber on the road. Somehow Argento managed to lure him from H. The nightmare was far from over.

"The cop who took the call…" Tripp began.

"Never mind that now. Get backup to H. I'm at least ten minutes out. Argento could be there now."

"Already dispatched. We're heading that way too."

Eric hung up and then tried H's cell phone.

"Come on H. Answer!"

* * *

Horatio had always enjoyed this balcony. Many times he'd sat out here in the evening enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the surf. It had a calming affect after hard days of dealing with criminals and the aftermath of their crimes.

But calm was the last thing he felt today. Ever since he awoke to darkness, he'd felt as if it was closing in on him. Like a prison cell with no key. And the ray of hope that Eric's suggestion of teaching had brought him left the moment he realized he couldn't help bring in Argento. Or have Eric's back.

He heard his cell phone ringing. Hoping it was Kyle, Horatio headed inside; thankful he knew his way around. Even in the dark.

But two steps inside, H stopped. He knew something was wrong. He felt it.

"Looking for this?"

It had been six years, but Horatio recognized that voice. "Damon."

"Yeah. I'm here to keep my promise. I told you I'd get my revenge."

"So blinding me wasn't enough?"

"No, that's not enough. And don't worry. This time, my gun has real bullets."

"Damon, I always told you that you had a choice. If you do this, you're a murderer. Just like your dad. Is that what you really want, son?"

"Somebody has to pay."

Horatio could hear the rage in Damon's voice. He clearly remembered their meeting in the abandoned warehouse all those years ago. How he completely emptied his gun, hoping one of those bullets would kill Horatio. He knew he couldn't talk him out of his desire for revenge. All Horatio could do now was try to keep him calm and pray Eric was on his way back.

Then Horatio heard three clicks. There was no mistaking that sound. He didn't need his sight to know Damon was cocking his gun. That meant he had it aimed at H. _Come on, Eric. I need you._

"Damon, I have a son. Kyle. Do you really want to take away his father?"

"You took away mine. It's only fair I take away his."

Bang.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio heard the gunshot. Smelled the gunpowder. But he wasn't hit. _Is he toying with me?_

Then he heard a loud thump. Like someone falling to the floor.

"Damon?"

Horatio got no response. _Maybe Eric came back._

"Eric?" This time he spoke with more urgency. _If only I could see._

After several more seconds of silence, Horatio finally heard, "No, Dad. It's me."

"Kyle? Son, are you okay?"

"He was gonna kill you. His gun was aimed right at you."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to do that." Horatio felt so helpless. It was his job to protect his son not the other way around. Even if his son was a soldier.

"Get his gun, Kyle."

"I did, Dad. Are you okay?"

Horatio reached out his hand. Touched his son's cheek. Pulled Kyle to him in a bear hug. In his mind's eye, he could see Kyle's blond hair, his bright smile, wearing his Army fatigues. His son. A man he was proud of. A man he owed his life to.

"I love you, son."

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

"H!"

"In here, Eric."

Eric ran to the living room with his gun drawn. Afraid of what he might find. But he found Damon Argento shot, lying on the floor. And Horatio hugging his son for dear life.

Eric holstered his gun and went to check Argento. Dead. Without his revenge.

"H, Kyle. What happened?"

Kyle let go of his father and turned to Eric. ""I got your messages."

Eric smiled. "I'll call Tripp."

* * *

Two weeks later, on Horatio's birthday, his surprise party was a success. Kyle had been given a furlough to be there for his dad so the guest list was complete.

Kyle got him to his favorite seafood restaurant just a couple of blocks down from Horatio's beach house on the pretense of a quiet lobster dinner for his birthday. Instead, he took him to the back room of the restaurant filled with H's whole team and Dr Alexx Woods; they were all yelling surprise and greeting him with a festive mood.

Calleigh brought her two children and Patty made him bend down so she could put a birthday hat on his head. Kyle laughed and asked Calleigh to take a picture of him and his dad. And Eric smiled. He'd been right. The party was good for Horatio. So he tried not to dwell on what the doctor might say at H's appointment tomorrow.

A couple of hours later, when everyone was still full from too much lobster, Eric looked up to see Calleigh signaling him that it was time for the birthday cake. Austin and Patty came through the door pushing a cart with a large chocolate cake on it.

The cake had candles shaped like "55" and "Happy birthday, Horatio" written on it with lots of colorful icing. The kids, Kyle and Tripp started singing "Happy Birthday" and everyone joined in.

When the singing stopped, Austin said, "The candles aren't lit."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kyle pulled out a lighter he'd brought and flicked the handle. Eric was watching Horatio and noticed he flinched when the flame shot to life.

"H. You okay?"

"I, uh, I think I saw the flame."

"Kyle, do that again." Eric could barely contain his excitement.

Kyle lit the lighter and everyone looked to Horatio. The huge grin on his face was their answer.


End file.
